dimension_clashfandomcom-20200214-history
Dante/Attack Set
This is an overview of Dante's attacks in Ultimate Dimension Clash. Basic Attacks and Command Normals Standing L- slashes sword downward Standing M- slashes sword upward Standing H- steps forward then slashes sword downward Crouching L- low shot from one of his pistols Crouching M- crouching while slashing sword downward Crouching H- rapidly stabs sword outward, finishes with a sideways sword slash (press H rapidly to inflict more hits) S launcher- High Time (without the jump) Air L- upward sideways sword slash Air M- two handed leftward sword slash Air H- downward sideways sword slash Air S- Helmet Breaker TAC exhange up- same animation as air M TAC exchange side- same animation as air H TAC exchange down- same animation as air S F + H- Stinger (lunges forward with a sword stab; a "Lv.2" version of it, which wallbounces airborne opponents, can be followed up from Scat Shot, Clay Pigeon or Cold Shower) H (during standing H)- Scat Shot (fires Ebony & Ivory forward; can be mashed; can followup with Stinger Lv.2 or Prop Shredder) H (during S on hit or block)- Clay Pigeon (fires Ebony and Ivory up-forward; can be mashed; can followup with Stinger Lv.2 or Prop Shredder) S (during Scat Shot, Clay Pigeon, or Cold Shower)- Prop Shredder (spins Rebellion in a vertical pinwheel fashion to grind up opponents; 5 hits; last hit launches foe and is super jump-cancelable on hit) B + H (during standing H)- Weasel Shot (leaps backward while firing gunshots from Ebony & Ivory; can be mashed) air H*H- Rain Storm (flips upside down and fires downward gunshots from Ebony and Ivory as he spins; can be mashed; OTG-capable) D + F + H*H- Cold Shower (fires Ebony and Ivory downward to the ground; OTG-capable; can be mashed; can followup with Stinger Lv.2 or Prop Shredder) Throws Forward ground- Jumps backward while shooting his guns (5 hits) Backward ground- Flips over foe while shooting his guns (5 hits) Forward air- Slashes foe repeatedly, the final hit sending foe to the ground) Backward air- slashes foe repeatedly before concluding with an overhead double fisted punch Special Moves QCF + L- Multi-Lock (fires a shot from Artemis that stalks the opponent, applying pressure; can be charged for more shots; can move while charging; press L during startup for Acid Rain, which shoots the Artemis bullets into the air, which scatter to rain downward afterward; Acid Rain is OTG-capable) QCF + M- Crystal (points downward with Cerberus to create a flash of ice crystals in front of him; press M during startup for Million Carats, which has Dante smashing Cerberus down on the ground to erupt a launching ice prison around himself; both portions are OTG-capable) QCF + H- Hysteric (fires 8 homing missiles from Lady's personal gun, the Kalina Ann; press H during startup for Grapple, where Dante can fire the Kalina Ann's grappling bayonet at his target to pull them in if it connects) QCB + L- Reverb Shock (rushes at the enemy with a solo with Nevan that covers Dante in electricity; koncks down foe; can cancel into Fireworks or Crazy Dance) QCB + M- Revolver (flips forward with Cerberus in hand to smash opponents in ice; ground bounces foe; can cancel into Fireworks or Crazy Dance) QCB + H- Jet Stream (runs forward while executing alternating slashes using Agni & Rudra; knocks down foe; can cancel into Fireworks or Crazy Dance) H (during Reverb Shock, Revolver, or Jet Stream)- Fireworks (flails his shotgun, the Coyote-A, around like a pair of nunchaku as he fires away) S (after Reverb Shock, Revolver, or Jet Stream)- Crazy Dance (does a rapid amount of four slashes with Rebellion, then sticks Rebellion in the ground, grabs the hilt of his sword and does a spinning pole kick with it, then ends with a wide slash; knocks down foe) DP + L- Twister (spins Agni & Rudra to create a flaming tornado of fire and wind; OTG-capable; press L during startup and active frames for Tempest, a stronger version of Twister where Dante flips upside down and twirls the two swords the other way around; Tempest knocks down foe) DP + M- Volcano (punches the ground with Beowulf to erupt a small quake of light; OTG-capable; knocks down; press M during startup and active frames for Beehive, where Dante rapidly kicks foe with Beowulf active; last hit of Beehive ground bounces foe) DP + H- Jam Session (slides forward on the ground while strumming a solo with Nevan to create a violet electrical storm/lightning pillar; knocks down) QCF + S- Drive (crouches for half a second before slashing a powerful wave from the ground, both the wave and the sword slash do independent damage) air QCF + L- Killer Bee (dive kicks diagonally downward with one of the Beowulf's grieves; press L during startup for The Hammer, an overhead double-fisted punch using the Beowulf's gauntlets; both portions cause ground bounce) air QCF + M- Air Play (shoots a ball of lightning and bats from a solo with Nevan in midair; can be charged; causes stagger on hit) air QCF + H- Sky Dance (wildly slashes with Agni & Rudra in midair, then drops to the ground with a falling flipping slash; causes ground bounce if aimed right, but works even if one was used earlier in the combo; overhead) D, D + S- Air Trick (teleports, then reappears in midair behind the opponent; can call assists during this teleport) S + atk- Bold Move (performs a forward flip in the air; special-cancelable before and/or during the jump) QCB + S (during Devil Trigger)- Air Raid (goes into flight mode; lasts 170 frames) air QCF + S (during Devil Trigger)- Thunder Bolt (fires an OTG-capable beam of lightning down-forward; immune to advancing guard) air DP + S (during Devil Trigger)- Vortex (dashes forward while covered in electricity; immune to advancing guard; ignores hitstun decay) Hyper Combos QCF + atk x2- Million Dollars (unleashes quick and rapid gunshots from Ebony and Ivory before unleashing a dual charged shot; knocks down) QCB + atk x2- Devil Trigger (taps into his demonic powers to transform; 15% damage boost; gradually regenerates red vitality; lasts 600 frames) DP + atk x2- Devil Must Die* (does a powerful stinger, if it hits, it pierces through foe and Dante repeats this three times before unleashing a "Finale Stinger", which drives through the opponent and launches them forward in a devastating red ring of demon magical energy; hard knockdown) (* means Level 3 hyper combo) Category:Ultimate Dimension Clash Category:Character Moveset Category:Gameplay